The present invention relates to the fabricating of semiconductor devices, such as LSI (large-scale integration) semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of forming patterns of a semiconductor device.
A typical semiconductor device has patterns formed on several levels on a semiconductor substrate. Photolithography is a well known process used for forming the patterns. Large-scale integration (LSI) semiconductor devices may require different patterns on the same basic level, e.g., patterns whose features have different widths. Also, some LSIs require a pattern whose features have widths so fine that the pattern can not be formed using only photolithography due to limits in the resolution of the photolithography process.